Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) with DC-to-DC drivers are increasingly used in many applications relative to conventional incandescent lamps, as LED-based lighting solutions result in lower power consumption, longer lifetime, and additional flexibility. Specifically, LEDs are becoming more common within automotive applications.
LEDs are commonly driven by DC-to-DC drivers that are designed to operate over a wide range of output and input voltages. Further, DC-to-DC drivers also need to provide precise regulation of LED (output) current and high resolution dimming in order to vary the LEDs' light intensity without adverse optical effects such as flicker. Further, for automotive applications, DC-to-DC drivers must be designed to meet challenging electromagnetic interference (EMI) requirements, as conventional DC-to-DC drivers may raise issues with AM radio interference. However, current DC-to-DC designs are unable to meet all of these requirements.